


Peridot's Bizarre Misadventure

by orphan_account



Series: Peridot in Duwang [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Desperation, Duwang, Omorashi, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After narrowly escaping the Crystal Gems at the Kindergarten, Peridot decides to hide out in the beautiful town of Duwang. Too bad all the bathrooms are closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot's Bizarre Misadventure

Peridot fidgeted impatiently in her seat.

The train had been traveling for at least two hours. Maybe more. She'd been too busy planning her next move to pay attention.

After that last skirmish at the Kindergarten, Peridot figured she should lay low for a while. The Gems would be looking for her in and around Beach City. She needed to get far enough away that they couldn't find her easily, but not so far that she couldn't get back to her work if need be. Then, poring through maps on the human internet one day, it hit her. Japan.

It was an island nation, so the Gems would have to take human transportation. She wasn't sure if the Steven had mastered shapeshifting yet, but she knew Pearl couldn't do it very well, if at all. Thank Diamond for Homeworld's intel. And there was no way they could travel with humans successfully- that boor Amethyst would ensure they'd be kicked off within the first half hour. She snickered to herself.

And even if they did figure out that she was in Japan, they'd never be able to find the backwater town she was staying in.

Duwang.

Peridot had chanced across the small town while doing her research. The place was a suburb of S City in M Prefecture, apparently. Odd names, but that was just how humans were. The town was small and relatively peaceful- there had been a rash of disappearances starting in the 80s, but they'd died down around the new millenium. Not that Peridot was worried. Any human trying to disappear her was in for a world of hurt. Even a mere technician like her was more than a match for them.

She flipped through the guidebook lying on the seat next to her. She'd blow her cover in no time if she didn't know what the place was like.

"Let's see..." she thought to herself. "Exports: spices and cow organs. Notable landmarks: Anben Rock, Rohan Kishibe's house, Peng Peng Cliff... gh, I don't care about this!"

Then a heading caught her eye.

"LANGUAGE:" she read. "Due to Duwang's unique history, the people speak a creole of English, Japanese, and Taiwanese Mandarin."

That could be a problem. Her appearance was easy enough to handle- she'd bought some human clothes at a store before she got on the train, shapeshifted her skin brown, and stashed her headpiece in her gem- but learning the local language was crucial. Fortunately, Duwang Creole English and American Standard English were mutually intelligible.

She glanced out the window, and to her delight, she saw a sign.

"WELCOME ALL TO THE TWON OF DUWANG" it read. About time.

Peridot pulled a sandwich out of her backpack and munched on it as she took in the view from the train's window. Gems didn't need to eat, except to provide sustenance for their young when pregnant, but she enjoyed the feeling.

She had never seen anything like Duwang before. Back on Homeworld, she'd been stuck in an office with other pencil-pushers, and the view from her apartment or during her commute wasn't anything to write home about. Beach City was full of sand, and she hated sand. The filthy substance got in all kinds of unmentionable places. And the seagulls! As soon as she got back to Homeworld, she was going to commission an army of robonoids to drive the little bastards away. But Duwang was just right.

It was a quaint little place, really. People were milling about in the streets. Trees were growing here and there next to the sidewalks. Small stores were everywhere. It was a lot like Beach City's boardwalk, except without all the damn sand ruining everything.

Wait... what was that behind that guy? It looked sort of like a human, but- off, somehow.

The Gem rubbed her eyes. She must be seeing things.

"What a beautiful Duwang! *chew*" Peridot thought to herself as she ate. "There must be no other place as pretty as this town."

Above her head, a loudspeaker crackled to life.

"Attention! Last stop, Duwang Town!"

Damn. She wouldn't have time to relieve herself.

Peridot had been drinking cup after cup of coffee due to nerves. She'd found it stimulated her thought process, and she needed all the help she could get when dealing with humans and their bizarre ways. Why had the liquid chosen to hit her bladder now, of all times?

The train skidded to a stop, snapping the Gem out of her thoughts. Peridot gathered her things and hurried off the train. There had to be a bathroom at the station, right?

There was. And it was being cleaned.

Peridot squirmed uncomfortably. Cramming the rest of the sandwich into her mouth, she waddled away from the closed bathroom and into the crowd.

Unfortunately for her, she was so intent on keeping her bladder under control that she bumped into someone. For one terrifying moment, she was afraid that she was going to lose control, but she managed to keep herself dry with a herculean effort.

Peridot gritted her teeth, then forced a smile. Blowing up at this clumsy oaf would draw unwanted attention.

"Sorry!" she stammered. "I wasn't looking where I was going, and..."

The old man she'd collided with seemed more perplexed than anything. " 嗯？" he asked. "I am old and donot know what is going on anymore... who r u?" He held out a white-gloved hand.

Peridot inspected it, unsure of how to proceed. Then the penny dropped. Shaking hands was a human greeting ritual. She shook it.

"My name is Peridot." Pressing her legs together, her voice dropped to an embarassed whisper. "厕所在那儿？"

The old man laughed. "They call me josef josder," he said, "and ur toilet area is ouside. U go on the 11 bus and then u get off at third stop. A public toilet is there 4 u to use. がんばって！"

He waved and walked off.

"What a weirdo," Peridot thought to herself. "What is _with_ this town, anyway-" Then her bladder spasmed again, and she pushed all thoughts of this "josder" human out of her mind.

Moving quickly out of the station (and making sure to look where she was going this time), Peridot made her way to the bus stop.

The Number 11 bus was just pulling away.

"Damn it!" she whimpered. It was like fate was conspiring to make her hold her urine as long as possible. She definitely couldn't wait for another bus- there was nothing to do but walk to her destination.

"Excuse me," she asked a heavyset woman standing near her. "How do I get to the-" she blushed- "public toilets?"

The woman rattled off a series of directions that Peridot only half heard. Her bladder was giving her hell again.

The now quite frantic Gem rushed off down the street. Head straight here, take the second left- or was it the right? 

Peridot eventually found herself standing in front of an Owson. Not exactly a public toilet, but surely she could use...

"'Sorry, we are closed today'?!"

This was really getting old.

Then she spotted an alley. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Peridot ducked in.

To her relief, the place seemed deserted. Peridot squatted against the wall, yanked off her pants and panties, and sighed in relief as a flow of urine hissed out-

"Hey miss!"

_Shit!_

Peridot squeaked and cut off her stream with a force of will she didn't know she had. Pulling up her clothes, she turned her head to see who had interrupted her.

A man wearing an absurdly flashy suit and bowler hat was standing at the alley's entrance.

"O did I interrupt u?" he asked. "A thousadn apologies."

Peridot nodded in a distracted sort of way. Being interrupted had made her bladder ache worse than ever.

His eyes roamed over her body... then stopped. She heard a faint gasp.

"我肏！" he breathed. "Ur hands r so beautiful!"

Peridot did _not_ have time for this shit.

"Um... thanks?" she responded. She stood up and broke into a sprint, rushing for the exit. If she hurt his feelings, too bad. She didn't know how much longer she could hold it.

"咦?" the man responded in a hurt tone of voice. He started to walk toward her, cutting off her escape route.

Peridot skidded to a stop, her hands pressing into her crotch. She whimpered, feeling herself beginning to leak...

"But u r so beautiful and kawaii!" His voice dropped to a syrupy whisper. "Miss i dont know ur name chan, will u be mai waifu?"

Oh _Diamond_. Peridot was no prude, but sleeping with humans was where she drew the line.

"I'm not interested!" she snapped, backing away from her newly acquired fanboy. He was grinning now. "Go bother some other-　他妈的！"

Peridot had tripped over a pothole. The Gem landed heavily on her back.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl.

"Oh no." she breathed. "No no no no no, this can't be happening, I am the fucking strong..."

It was too late. Peridot's poor overworked bladder gave up the ghost entirely.

A thick stream of piss arced into the air. It splattered the concrete, the wall- and the shoes of the man advancing toward her.

His expression turned to one of utter horror. "呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！" he yelled. "U CANT BE IN MY QUIET LIFE PISSY PANTS GIRL!" He turned and ran away as fast as he could. 

"Good riddance," Peridot thought to herself.

She didn't know how long she lay there, peeing for all she was worth, but eventually her bladder was empty.

Then the reality of her situation struck her. She, Peridot, had wet herself. Thousands of years old, an experienced technician in the armies of Homeworld, and she'd soaked her clothing like a Gemling barely out of its egg.

She began to sob, utterly humiliated. "I really pissed myself?" she blubbered. "NO DIGNITY."

The green Gem's sobs eventually died away as she got a grip on herself. She wiped her eyes, still sniffling. She'd never be able to keep a low profile lying in an alley in front of a puddle of urine.

Peridot shakily got to her feet. All right, enough whining, time for a plan. That was one thing she was good at.

First things first. Peridot removed her pants and panties and let them lie where they were, phasing her leggings back on. If she ran fast enough to the hotel, nobody would notice them anyway.

The Gem smiled. Then she remembered she'd forgotten her guidebook on the train.

Peridot sighed.

"Get a feeling so complicated..."


End file.
